Bayang di batas senja
by satriabajahitam
Summary: Benar, dia yang tak lain adalah dirimu. Dirimu yang setiap pagi, setiap hari mungkin akan kembali bertanya, 'hei, mimpi apa aku tadi malam'. Tapi tak apa. Karena jika dengan menjadi mimpi aku bisa memelukmu dalam tidur, aku tak lagi butuh apa pun. Tak butuh nama, tak butuh bentuk, tak butuh rupa, cukup dirimu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. All rights to Bleach go to Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

* * *

Aku dan mimpi adalah cerita di pagi hari. Tentang cinta, tentang rasa, dan juga tentang dia. Namun layaknya mimpi di pagi hari, terlupa di kala terik menyerang hari. Aku tak ubahnya embun yang perlahan mengkristal saat diterpa cahaya mentari. Demikianlah diriku, aku semakin lama semakin tak memiliki rupa.

Sampai kau pun lupa. Pada sentuhanku, pada warnaku, bahkan pada nyataku . Jadi masihkah ingin aku menjadi mimpi, jika pada akhirnya mimpi itu menjadi embun yang dapat hilang dalam sekejap?

Jawabnya, masih.

Aku masih ingin menjadi mimpi. Karena seperti yang tadi kukatakan, aku dan mimpi adalah cerita di pagi hari. Tentang cinta, tentang rasa, dan juga tentang dia.

Benar, dia yang tak lain adalah dirimu. Dirimu yang setiap pagi, setiap hari mungkin akan kembali bertanya, 'hei, mimpi apa aku tadi malam?'.

Tapi tak apa. Karena jika dengan menjadi mimpi aku bisa memelukmu dalam tidur, aku tak lagi butuh apa pun. Tak butuh nama, tak butuh bentuk, tak butuh rupa, cukup dirimu. Maka setelahnya aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan lebih senang terbuai dalam mimpi. Karena di sanalah aku berada,dan di dimensi itulah kata kita terasa nyata.

Mimpi adalah ilusi, tapi itu aku, jadi rengkuh aku.

Mimpi berbatas tipis dengan dongeng kanak-kanak, tapi itu aku, jadi kuingin kau terdiam untuk membingkainya.

Kemarilah. Bermimpilah untukku.


	2. BAB I

**Bab I**

* * *

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu menuangkan kembali cairan berwarna merah ke dalam gelasnya. Ia masih tak merasa cukup. Padahal di atas meja, telah ada dua botol anggur kosong yang sembilan puluh lima persen isinya telah berpindah ke dalam perutnya. Ia tak peduli, baginya minuman yang kini tengah membuat kepalanya terasa pusing ini adalah apa yang ia butuhkan untuk menghabiskan malam.

Malam ini adalah malam yang panjang baginya. Terutama setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah putusan yang baginya adalah sebuah kekalahan.

"Hentikan, Rukia. Terlalu banyak alkohol tak baik buat kesehatanmu." Larangan itu keluar dari mulut Hinamori Momo, gadis bercepol yang kini duduk di samping si gadis yang tengah mabuk itu. Selama dua jam ini ia begitu bersabar, ia pikir Rukia tak akan sampai mabuk-mabukkan separah ini.

"Tapi alkohol bagus untuk melupakan sebuah kekecewaan, Momo." Gadis bernama Rukia itu bergeming. Ia melanjutkan kembali pengosongan botol anggur di depannya.

"Kau hanya akan lupa untuk malam ini saja, tapi besok saat terbangun realita akan kembali menyapamu. Alkohol hanya akan membuat kepalamu terasa sakit di pagi hari." Momo akhirnya bertindak. Ia menarik paksa botol dan gelas yang Rukia pakai.

Rukia hendak memarahi Momo sebenarnya, tapi kandungan alkohol yang terlalu banyak memasuki tubuhnya telah membuat penglihatannya memburam. Ia roboh, pipi kirinya mendarat tepat di atas meja.

Perlahan rasa lelah menjalari tubuh Rukia, ia tak kuat bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahnya sekali pun. Dipaksa matanya terbuka, meski mungkin yang terbuka hanya sedikit celah, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat Momo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan. Ya, baiklah, rasanya ia telah cukup mabuk, mungkin sudah saatnya pesta minum-minumnya disudahi.

Melihat tubuh Rukia yang tergeletak tak berdaya, Momo mendekati teman sekantornya itu. "Kita pulang sekarang. Besok pagi-pagi kau harus ke Karakura kan?"

Rukia tak menjawab, ia masih menatap Momo dengan tatapan kelelahan. Sepertinya rasa kantuk telah mulai mengalahkannya.

"Kenapa mereka mengubahnya tiba-tiba? Aku juga bisa menangani proyek besar . " Mencoba untuk tetap tersadar, Rukia bertanya dengan setengah mata tertutup.

"Ayo berdiri, kita harus segera pulang." Momo tak memilih menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah bisa segera sampai di apartemen Rukia. Menidurkan si pemabuk ini di kamarnya, lalu pulang dan segera beristirahat.

"Momo, mereka tak adil. Mereka bilang mereka sudah mempercayakan proyek itu padaku, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka memutuskan bahwa aku tak sanggup mengerjakannya? Mereka tak adil, mereka jahat padaku." Rukia meracau layaknya anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Uh, inilah alasan Momo membenci Rukia jika sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Momo lagi-lagi tak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rukia. Setengah memaksa, Momo malah menarik tubuh mungil Rukia ke bahunya. Gadis ini harus segera diseret ke dalam taksi, jika tidak ia pasti akan semakin berulah. "Kau hanya menggunakan pembatalan proyekmu sebagai sebuah pembenaran untuk mabuk-mabukkan." Momo hanya mampu berkata pelan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi racauan Rukia yang semakin menjadi.

Hinamori Momo memang benar, alasan utama Rukia ingin mabuk di malam ini sebenarnya bukan hanya karena keputusan mendadak atasannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga di bulan September, sebuah hari yang sangat ingin dilupakan oleh sahabatnya ini.

Setahun lalu, tepat pada tanggal ini, Rukia Kuchiki mengalami kehilangan dua orang penting sekaligus dari dalam hidupnya. Suatu kehilangan yang sempat membuat Rukia tak bisa melakukan apa pun selama seminggu penuh. Ah, Momo tak mau kejadian itu kembali terulang, Rukia yang ia kenal selama dua tahun adalah sosok kuat dan periang, tapi yang Momo lihat di hari itu, justru adalah Rukia yang rapuh. Mata yang bengkak karena menangis terus-terusan, rambut acak-acakan karena tak diurus, serta tatapan kosong yang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki alasan hidup. Itu adalah sisi terburuk dari Rukia yang tak mau Momo ingat.

"Dia pergi. Bajingan itu pergi meninggalkanku dan juga kakakku. Aku benci dia, aku benci dia, Momo." Kata-kata Rukia di hari naas itu masih lekat dalam ingatan Momo.

Tak banyak yang bisa Momo lakukan untuk menghibur Rukia yang dilanda sedih. Saat itu yang bisa Momo tawarkan hanyalah sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia tak tahu dengan cara apa lagi bisa membuat Rukia tenang. Sejujurnya sebagai seorang sahabat ia merasa tak berguna. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia memang tak memiliki peran penting dalam masalah yang tengah Rukia hadapi, dan diam hanyalah jadi satu-satunya pilihan paling bijak.

"Momo, mungkin aku harus segera mencari pacar. Arggh, pekerjaanku lama-lama semakin membuatku gila. Aku juga ingin punya pacar yang bisa memelukku disaat aku kelelahan. Ah, pacar dengan mata _amber _yang dengan menatapnya saja akan membuatku tenang. Ya, aku ingin pacar seperti itu. " Ocehan Rukia membuat Momo sadar bahwa ia sudah melamun di pinggiran jalan dengan seseorang yang mabuk bersandar di bahunya, selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Bahunya mulai terasa sakit, ia harus segera menemukan kendaraan agar bisa segera mengantar Rukia.

Melihat ada sebuah taksi yang melintas, Momo lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh Rukia ke dalam taksi. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun ikut menyusul ke dalam. "Tolong ke apartemen Hisashi, Pak." Perintah Momo pada supir taksi.

Merasa kelelahan, Momo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi taksi. Ia lalu melirik ke arah kirinya, melihat sahabatnya yang tengah mabuk mulai tertidur. "Bertahanlah, Rukia. Kita segera sampai." Apa daya, hanya kalimat penenang itu yang bisa Momo beri untuk Rukia yang saat ini dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Taksi mulai berjalan menjauhi bar, membelah malam di salah satu kota sibuk dunia, membawa dua gadis yang terduduk lemas karena kelelahan. Melirik ke arah Rukia yang sudah mulai tertidur, Momo akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya. Menangani Rukia Kuchiki yang tengah mabuk ibarat menangani seekor harimau yang sedang kelaparan, Momo harap gadis ini tak akan pernah lagi mabuk seumur hidupnya. Karena selain rasa lelah yang muncul saat ia menangani Rukia, Momo juga selalu bisa merasakan kepedihan yang Rukia rasa saat ia menenggalamkan dirinya dalam minuman. Dan ia tak ingin lagi melihat sosok Rukia yang seperti ini.

**XxxX**

Pukul tujuh malam di Bandara Minami. Laki-laki berambut merah marun itu terlihat sangat kontras di antara deretan para penjemput yang kebanyakan berambut hitam. Awalnya ia agak merasa penampilannya terlalu mencolok, tapi setelah ia ingat-ingat lagi, orang yang akan ia jemput malam ini adalah seorang pria yang memiliki penampilan yang jauh lebih mencolok darinya. Jadi ia rasa warna rambutnya tak akan menjadi masalah yang berarti. Jika ia dianggap aneh, ia hanya perlu menunjukkan saudaranya yang jauh lebih aneh itu. Dengan begitu ia pasti akan terlihat normal.

Laki-laki yang tengah menunggu itu melirik kembali jam di tangan kirinya. Pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dari jadwal kedatangan dari pesawat yang ia tunggu.

Diedarkannya penglihatannya ke arah pintu kedatangan. Dan beruntung, karena tak berapa lama kemudian matanya berpapasan dengan sesosok pria yang dari tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya.

Si penjemput berjalan pelan mendekati pria yang baru saja turun dari pesawat itu. Di wajahnya kini terlihat gurat wajah kesal.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjemputmu? Bukankah kau bisa menyuruh sopir pribadimu menjemput?" Laki-laki berambut merah marun itu terdengar kesal. Seharusnya pada jam ini, dia berada di sebuah restoran Perancis. Memakan masakan Perancis yang mewah, meminum anggur merah, sambil mengobrol mengenai kemungkinan memperluas jaringan bisnisnya bersama dengan seorang relasi yang berasal dari Jerman.

Tapi di sinilah dia sekarang, bersama dengan seorang laki-laki urakan yang hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans belel sebagai pilihan fashionnya.

"Kau seharusnya senang bertemu denganku. Aku tahu kalau kau begitu merindukanku, Ashido." Abai pada amarah yang Ashido perlihatkan, pria berambut jingga itu malah menjawabnya dengan sangat enteng.

Ashido semakin kesal mendengar kata-kata dari si pria jingga.

"Kau berhalusinasi, aku tak pernah merindukanmu. Justru kuharap kau bisa selamanya tinggal di Australia, tak perlu lagi kembali ke Jepang." Ucapnya agak keras.

"Hei, siapa yang seminggu lalu menelponku dan memintaku untuk segera pulang? Kau tahu, gara-gara menuruti perintahmu untuk segera pulang, aku membatalkan banyak jadwal kencanku."

"Oh iya, batalkan saja semua jadwal kencanmu. Paling-paling hanya koala dan kangguru saja yang mau berkencanmu denganmu."

Pria berambut jingga itu hendak membalas kembali kata-kata ejekan sepupunya ini, tapi karena terlalu lelah dengan lamanya perjalanan, niatan itu pun diurungkan.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Ashido. Kau selalu senang mengejekku."

"Aku hidup memang hanya untuk itu." Ashido tersenyum licik. Ah, ia suka sekali saat mengejek sepupunya ini.

Si pria berkaos hitam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Beberapa tahun tak bertemu dengan Ashido, ia pikir saudaranya itu akan berubah jauh lebih manusiawi dalam menggunakan kata-kata, nyatanya dia malah semakin kejam. Mereka berdua memang dari dulu terbiasa saling ejek. Katakanlah kalau itu adalah cara mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang antar sesama saudara. Itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah marah jika Ashido mengejeknya, ia hanya tinggal membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama pedasnya, dan semua masalah akan beres dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu. Cepat antarkan aku pulang ke rumah." Laki-laki itu menyerahkan dengan paksa troli yang ia bawa pada Ashido.

"Hei, kau dorong sendiri, ini barang bawaanmu." Protes Ashido.

"Aku mengantuk, Ashido. Ayolah, kau beramal sedikit. Lagi pula, anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihmu padaku karena aku mau pulang lagi ke Jepang. Kau butuh tenagaku, kan?" Kali ini giliran si lelaki jingga yang tersenyum licik.

"Kau…" Ashido awalnya ingin kembali protes, tapi saudaranya ini benar, dia yang menyuruh si gila ini kembali ke Jepang untuk mengerjakan proyek terbarunya. Setidaknya mungkin ia harus menjamu 'tamunya' ini dengan sebuah sikap yang membuatnya betah. "Baiklah." Ashido menghembuskan napasnya penuh kekalahan. "Kali ini aku mengalah."

Si pria jingga tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, ayo jalan, Tuanmu ini sudah sangat kelelahan." Dia lalu berjalan di depan, hirau dengan tatapan kesal yang Ashido lancarkan.

**XxxX**

Rukia Kuchiki masih bisa merasakan sakit di kepalanya, meski begitu ia paksakan juga dirinya duduk di dalam kereta jurusan ke Karakura ini. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Pukul enam pagi tadi, Momo sudah menelponnya, menyuruhnya segera bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Karakura.

Karakura, sepertinya dulu ia pernah mendengar nama kota ini, tapi sayangnya ia tak terlalu ingat siapa yang pernah menyebut nama kota kecil ini. Ya, Karakura bukanlah sebuah kota besar seperti kota Tokyo. Ia dengar. di sana hanya ada pantai yang menjadi andalan. Orang-orang banyak berkunjung ke sana hanya di saat musim liburan. Tak terlalu ramai, sunyi dan damai hanya dihiasi oleh suara ombak yang saling berkejaran. Ah, itu poin plus dari Karakura yang Rukia suka. Tapi tetap saja, keputusan menangani proyek di sana begitu mengusiknya. Alasannya bukan karena ia tak suka ditempatkan di kota kecil. Lebih dari itu, ia merasakan kekecewaan yang besar saat atasannya merubah tiba-tiba putusannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Masih Rukia ingat, seminggu yang lalu apa yang dikatakan oleh Ukitake Jushiro kepadanya. Atasannya itu dengan penuh kepastian memutuskan bahwa Rukialah yang akan menjadi kepala arsitek untuk proyek sebuah Stadion di Amerika. Rukia senang bukan kepalang ketika berita itu sampai kepadanya. Ini adalah proyek besarnya yang pertama, ditambah lagi proyek ini berasal dari luar Jepang. Baginya ini adalah sebuah kebanggan.

Rukia tahu persis bahwa sudah menjadi kebiasaan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, untuk memberikan sebuah proyek berskala besar seperti ini pada arsitek senior yang telah banyak pengalaman. Dan rasanya ia patut bersyukur, karena kini kebiasaan itu bisa ia patahkan.

Lihatlah dia, seorang yunior yang baru bekerja di biro arsitektur ini selama dua tahun kini mendapat kepercayaan untuk mengepalai sebuah proyek. Tak tanggung-tanggung sebuah mega proyek yang kelak kemungkinan besar akan mendapat sorotan dari banyak pengamat arsitektur. Oh, Rukia benar-benar bahagia pada saat itu. Kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun sepertinya membuka mata atasannya bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan di bidang ini.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama. Kemarin siang, secara mendadak Ukitake Jushiro memberitahukan bahwa ada perubahan penempatan. Yang akan menangani proyek kelas kakap itu adalah Renji Abarai, seniornya di kampus yang secara kebetulan juga menjadi seniornya di perusahaan .

Rukia merasa kecewa. Atasannya telah memberinya harapan begitu besar selama beberapa hari ini. Maka saat atasannya itu mengatakan bahwa Rukia akan mengepalai sebuah proyek di Karakura, ia sempat merasa ogah-ogahan. Ia merasa Ukitake tak lagi percaya pada kemampuannya hingga memutuskan sebuah kepindahan proyek sehari sebelum jadwal keberangkatan. Terlalu tergesa-gesa!

Rukia memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit, ia butuh beristirahat.

Kereta berjalan tak terlalu cepat, membuat Rukia seperti dinina bobokan oleh guncangannya yang terasa pelan. Rasa kantuk mulai mengambang di udara. Rukia perlahan memejamkan matanya lebih dalam.

"Arrgh, Haruna*, kau mengganggu tidurku!"

Rukia hampir akan tertidur di kursinya jika saja suara ribut itu tak muncul.

"Kita mau ke Karakura untuk berwisata, bukan untuk tidur, buka matamu Macharu*! Kau harus melihat pemandangan di luar kereta!"

Rukia membuka sebelah matanya, mengintip ke arah sumber keributan. Oh, rupanya ada dua bocah yang tengah berdebat.

Dua bocah yang Rukia maksud tak lain adalah dua remaja yang duduk tepat di depannya. Dari wajah dan postur tubuhnya, Rukia bisa menyimpulkan jika mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku SMA. Yang tadi tertidur adalah seorang pemuda berpostur tak terlalu tinggi. Sedang yang memulai keributan adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang menurut Rukia memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik.

"Bagiku tidur lebih terasa menarik dibandingkan melihat pemandangan."

"Kau tak memiliki _sense of art_ yang tinggi." Si gadis yang telah mengganggu tidur kawannya itu berkilah, nampaknya ia masih tak rela jika harus menikmati perjalanan ini sendirian.

"Salah. Lebih tepatnya, aku sama sekali tak memiliki _sense of art_ sepertimu, wahai seniman muda!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak mau membantah. Ia hanya ingin kembali tidur.

"Macharu kau tak boleh tidur lagi, kau harus menemaniku melihat pemandangan." Si gadis tak kehilangan akal, ia merengek, membuat suasana semakin gaduh karena perdebatan mereka yang semakin panjang.

Rukia terdiam menyaksikan semuanya. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang telah lama tak ia jumpai. Ia ingat, dulu ia juga pernah membuat keributan dengan orang itu di tempat umum.

Sebuah senyum simpul terkembang di wajah Rukia. Sepertinya ia masih merindukan lelaki bodoh itu.

**XxxX**

"Kau ditolak lagi?"

Laki-laki berambut jingga yang ditanya pertanyaan tersebut mengangguk memberi jawaban. Kawan perempuannya ini pastilah paham bahwa pertanyaan itu, saat ini adalah sebuah subjek yang sensitif untuknya. Ia sedang tak bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sebuah kata penegas. Maka dengan mengangguk sambil menopang dagunya, menurutnya sudah cukup.

"Menyerahlah, Kurosaki!""

"Aku masih belum ingin menyerah, aku masih penasaran dengannya, Ku-chi-ki." Pria yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu menjawab dengan memasang tampang kusut. Di depannya terhampar beberapa macam makanan enak, tapi nafsu makannya mendadak hilang disaat gadis di depannya ini menanyakan pertanyaan mematikan barusan. Ia mulai menyesal telah memilih restoran Italia yang harga per menunya sangat mahal ini. Hah, jika tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tak akan menyentuh pesanannya, ia pasti akan mentraktir sahabatnya ini di kedai kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Sahabat perempuannya itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menautkan kedua alisnya keheranan. "Penasaran? Sepertinya kau menganggap kakakku hanya sebagai sebuah permainan yang belum bisa kau taklukan." Katanya bernada kesal.

"Rukia, apa kau pernah melihat aku seserius ini saat mengejar seorang perempuan?" Tak ada nada amarah, hanya sedikit kesal yang menjadi bumbu kalimat tanya yang terucap.

Perempuan bernama Rukia itu menggeleng. "Belum pernah memang, tapi itu bukan menjadi jaminan kalau kau benar-benar serius menyukai kakakku." Gadis berambut sebahu ini menekankan kata serius pada kawannya.

Pria itu tertawa. Mulanya tawa yang terbahak, lama-lama tawa itu menjadi pelan. Pelan karena berisi ironi yang secara tak sadar terselip. "Ya, aku memang memiliki sejarah yang sangat panjang dengan banyak perempuan. Tapi kali ini, kakakmu membuatku ingin menghapus semua sejarah panjang itu."

"Oh, jadi Tuan Casanova akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta, dan sekarang dia ingin bertaubat, begitu?"

Laki-laki bercelana jeans lusuh itu terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. "Jangan gunakan kata bertaubat, kalimatmu itu membuat _image_ku terlihat buruk."

"Oh, ayolah, semenjak kapan memangnya kau memiliki sebuah _image_ yang bagus, Tuan?" Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya, memberi efek dramatis pada pertanyaannya.

Pria bermarga Kurosaki itu terdiam sesaat. Kerutan di dahinya terlihat bertambah, nampaknya ia sedang berpikir. "Benar juga, dari dulu aku terkenal sebagai _bad boy_ yang digila-gilai para perempuan, mungkin aku memang tak butuh image yang bagus. Lagi pula lebih banyak perempuan yang menyukai pria urakan yang berpenampilan keren sepertiku, dibandingkan pria baik-baik berbadan kurus kering yang berjalan seperti mayat hidup. Setidaknya tubuh dan wajahku ada gunanya, dengan modal ini saja, aku bisa memilih perempuan mana pun untuk tidur denganku." Rentetan pembelaan yang Ichigo lontarkan ini terdengar begitu penuh kepercayaan diri.

Rukia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali nampak tak percaya. Ia lalu memperlihatkan raut wajah sedikit jijik atas ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau adalah spesies langka yang pernah kutemui, Ichigo."

"Spesies langka? Hmm.. terimakasih untuk pujianmu, tapi sayangnya aku bukan sejenis hewan hampir punah." Tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kata-kata Rukia, Ichigo malah menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang sangat enteng.

"Memang bukan, tapi kau adalah nyamuk penghisap darah yang hanya akan menghisap darah perempuan, seperti apa pun perempuan itu." Rukia memberi penekanan yang sangat jelas pada kata-kata terakhirnya, ditambah lagi ia mengucapkannya tepat di depan wajah Ichigo. Berharap pria yang ia anggap bodoh ini masih memiliki sedikit kepintaran yang tersisa, hingga mungkin bisa menangkap makna sarkastik dalam kalimatnya.

Dan untungnya, laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun ini memiliki otak yang tak terlalu bodoh. Ia terkikik geli saat memahami bahwa kata-kata Rukia adalah sebuah sindiran halus. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak semua perempuan." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil cangkir berisi kopi yang telah cukup lama didiamkan. Diteguknya perlahan, namun baru seteguk cairan hitam itu memasuki kerongkongannya, ia tak lagi melanjutkan tegukannya. Kopi ini telah mendingin, rasanya sangat tak enak.

"Aku hanya akan menghampiri perempuan-perempuan tulen. Aku tak akan pernah menghampiri perempuan jadi-jadian." Melawan rasa pahit yang mulai memenuhi lidahnya, mantan playboy ini lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Perempuan jadi-jadian? Maksudmu yang seperti Yumichika?" Nama yang Rukia sebut adalah juga teman seangkatan mereka. Yumichika Ayasegawa . Seseorang yang terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki, tapi lebih senang bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan. Meski begitu Yumichika juga adalah kawan baik mereka. Karena terlepas dari dandanannya yang kadang berlebihan, pria setengah wanita itu pada dasarnya adalah teman yang baik. Terutama untuk Ichigo, di saat uang sakunya habis, ia biasa meminjam –atau bahkan pura-pura lupa mengembalikan—uang Yumichika.

"Bukan hanya seperti Yumichika, perempuan jadi-jadian itu adalah perempuan yang iseng memotong rambutnya sendiri hingga nyaris botak, dan keesokan harinya disangka seorang pria oleh dosen teknik arsitektur. Hah, perempuan macam apa itu! Aku tak akan pernah bisa menyukai perempuan jadi-jadian seperti itu." Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang memasang tampang jijik.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Rukia untuk bisa mencerna kalimat Ichigo barusan. Dan begitu tujuan kalimat itu jelas, kedua mata Rukia membulat kaget. Ia tahu perempuan yang Ichigo maksud. Tentu saja, ia tak akan mungkin bisa melupakan kejadian saat wig yang ia pakai terlepas di Kampus, hingga semua orang menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri kegagalan bereksperimen yang ia lakukan pada rambutnya. "Sialan kau! Sudah kubilang lupakan kejadian itu, jangan lagi kau ingat, tapi kau masih mengingatnya dan malah membuatku ingat lagi dengan kejadian itu sekarang." Gadis bertubuh mungil ini tak peduli dengan meja yang menjadi penghalang tempat mereka duduk. Ia berdiri, mencekik leher pria di depannya.

"Aaaa, Ru.. ki.. a, lepas.. a-ku tak bisa bernapas." Ichigo memohon sambil berusaha melepaskan lehernya dari cengkraman Rukia.

Sayangnya gadis ini malah acuh dengan permohonan Ichigo, ia malah semakin mengencangkan cekikannya. Habislah pria bermarga Kurosaki ini! Selama dua tahun berteman dengan si bungsu keluarga Kuchiki ini, seharusnya telah membuat ia paham bahwa gadis berpenampilan seperti domba kecil ini, bisa berubah menjadi serigala dalam seketika jika ia menyinggung perasaannya.

"Aku tak peduli, lebih baik kau mati." Dengan tetap mencekik leher Ichigo, ia lalu membentur-benturkan punggung Ichigo ke arah kursi yang tengah diduduki.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Rukia. Bercanda…" Ichigo berusaha membela dirinya. Dalam otaknya sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang harus ia catat, jangan pernah lagi bermain-main dengan Rukia Kuchiki jika kau ingin selamat. Gadis bersabuk hitam di taekwondo ini benar-benar bisa mengubahmu menjadi bubur jika ia mau.

"Hah, mati kau!" Rukia semakin acuh. Ia tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa sebagian tamu restoran sedang memperhatikan dengan cemas keselamatan Ichigo.

Tapi tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan Ichigo! Karena beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia melepaskan cekikannya. Membuat si pria berambut jingga bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Rukia tak mungkin bisa melakukan apa pun pada Ichigo, karena meski gadis ini terlihat seperti sedang menganiaya Ichigo Kurosaki. Yang sesungguhnya adalah, ia hanya sedang berpura-pura marah untuk sedikit memberi pelajaran pada pria ini. Ya, hanya pura-pura marah. Karena telah ada jaminan yang pasti bahwa perempuan yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswi jurusan arsitektur ini, tak akan bisa marah kepada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Tak akan bisa, tak akan pernah bisa. Apa pun yang diperbuat olehnya, dan apa pun yang terjadi padanya, Rukia Kuchiki selamanya tak akan pernah bisa marah atau pun membenci Ichigo Kurosaki. Ya, tak akan pernah.

Buktinya saja hari ini, setelah hampir empat tahun semenjak percakapan mereka di restoran Italia itu, Rukia Kuchiki masih tak mampu membawa dirinya pada tebing tinggi bertuliskan kebencian. Walau pun ia sadar benar bahwa laki-laki itu lebih pantas untuk ia benci seumur hidup, terutama setelah kejadian memilukan setahun yang lalu.

Rukia mendesah penuh kelelahan. Disandarkan tubuhnya semakin dalam pada kursi kereta. Ia kembali menatap dua remaja yang duduk di depannya. Mereka masih berselisih paham, kali ini meributkan tentang tempat mana yang akan mereka kunjungi pertama kali begitu tiba. Rukia tersenyum melihatnya. Ah, andai dulu ia berani bersikap sedikit jahat untuk mengacaukan hubungan Ichigo dan kakaknya, mungkin hari ini ia dan Ichigo akan beradu argumen mengenai hal kecil seperti dua remaja ini. Dan mungkin saat ini masih ada kakak yang akan menunggunya di rumah.

Ya, mungkin….

Namun sayangnya semuanya hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan yang bersumber dari ilusi yang ia buat sendiri. Realita tetaplah realita. Laksana bunga yang telah tumbuh lalu kemudian gugur. Mereka memanggilnya siklus kehidupan, tapi bagi Rukia ini adalah cerita di dalam realita.

Sederhana, bahkan terlalu sederhana hingga nampak tak bermakna. Tapi bagi Rukia –si pelaku dari realita-, ini adalah cerita pilu yang mau tak mau harus ia jalani.

* * *

**Bersambung**

***Original Character**


End file.
